Secret Loves
by Mewkoneko
Summary: a cute oneshot about everybodys favourite couple Pudding and Taruto.


A.N. Ok people go easy on me this was my first fan fic and it hasn't been edited yet. Anyways enjoy the story. (most of the story is in Tart's POV but I put a notice to let you know anyways.)

**The Never before Seen Scenes of Tokyo Mew Mew: Secret loves By: Tiffy

* * *

**

Tart looked at the candy drop and giggled.

Tart's P O V

Why was I feeling such weird feelings for her all of a sudden? Why did I feel so strange when she was dying when we were in the ground together..? Why did I want to save her...? Didn't I want to see her cry? But really... I really didn't want to see her cry..That was just an excuse I gave her for saving her.

Why did she have to be so damn cute? WHY!

Of course I wanted to see her cry! After all, she was my enemy...But maybe...the tears I wanted to see her cry...Were not sad ones... Maybe, I wanted to see her cry...tears of joy...NO WHAT AM I SAYING...I WANTED TO SEE HER CRY TEARS OF FEAR.

Maybe... I could just see her smile...Before she cried...Ya...Just a little smile.

So I went down to earth to meet her...But... Where did she live? I went to the park where Kish said he had seen her once.

PUDDING? PUDDING ARE YOU HERE? I guess not…

* * *

**Pudding's POV**

Pudding knows that Taru-taru wants to be Pudding's friend, I just know it! Pudding wants to see Taru-taru again today, But taru-taru lives in a different world than pudding does. Pudding will go take a walk while her siblings are sleeping. I wont be long.

So I went to the park and I heard someone call my name. The voice sounded familiar but it was getting dark and pudding was scared so she hid and listened

PUDDING PUDDING ARE YOU HERE!

..I guess not..Aww pudding, your smile makes me blush, I've never blushed before. Why do I feel this way and that nickname you gave me..Taru-Taru...I don't really hate the idea of having you call me that…Just I can't admit that to you.

TARU-TARU? IS THAT YOU?

* * *

**Normal POV**

..Pudding? Umm how long have you been there?  
So, taru-taru doesn't mind Pudding's nickname for him?  
Tart felt his face turn red. I uhh..I HATE IT!  
Oh, but..Pudding heard Taru-taru say that he didn't mind it..Taru-taru lies to himself?  
Tart didn't see that one coming; he didn't know what to say.  
I… Uhh… You see... Well, I guess.. I guess you can call me Taru-taru.. If it makes you happy.  
Taru-taru likes to see Pudding happy?  
OF COURSE NOT! ITS A FIGURE OF SPEECH YOU MONKEY!

Pudding giggled, Yes, pudding is a monkey. She began bouncing around showing the real monkey that she was.

Tart just looked at her..blushing again.

* * *

Tart's POV

Why does she make me feel this way? I don't want to turn out like Kisshu..Falling in love with a mere human. Wait, wait...Backup, IM NOT IN LOVE WITH PUDDING! NEVER NEVER EVER EVER EVER!

But Her laugh Her smile Her hair Her hyperness Makes me so...ARGH STOP!  
I'm leaving, monkey face  
Pudding stopped her bouncing and looked up and Tart surprised.  
Why is Taru-taru leaving already?  
Cause, it's not like I came here to see you…I just came for a walk  
Oh, but Taru-taru can come to Pudding's house for a bit.  
Why?  
Because Pudding is afraid to go home alone in the dark..  
So your not afraid of fighting Chirema Anima but your afraid of walking home in the dark! Pudding thinks the dark is scary please walk home with me…PLEASE!  
Fine...but just because I want to see you cry, he lied.  
Thank you, thank you.  
Pudding clinged onto Tart's arm and they started to walk home.  
CRACK  
AHHHH WHAT WAS THAT PUDDING'S SCARED! She covered her eyes with Tart's arm  
You stepped on a twig…  
Ohh..Pudding doesn't like the dark…pudding is very scared…  
umm..I could teleport you home, if you like..but first you have to tell me where you live..  
Ohh...Pudding likes that idea. Pudding lives just down this street. She said pointing.  
Tart picked her up in his arms bridal style and teleported her home. He really didn't want to let her go but he couldn't let her know that so he was about to put her down but then he realized that her eyes were closed.  
Pudding?  
no reply…  
She fell asleep...I guess I should bring her to bed then…but I just want to hold her...just a little longer.  
Tart sat down near Pudding's door still holding her in his arms.  
She's so cute. Even when she's asleep, she always seems so happy...I don't really think I'd really like to see her cry...actually...I think I'd rather die than see her cry.  
Pudding began moving around in Tart's arms.  
Taru-taru..?  
Uhh.. yah?  
She sat up, still in his arms.. Did Pudding fall asleep? I'm so sorry. She began to blush.  
That's ok. He put her down.  
Pudding has something for Taru-taru.. Stay here. She ran into the house.

Aww...why did she have to wake up so soon? I was really enjoying just holding her in my arms while she slept. I mean…well, that's exactly what I mean. I cant hide from my own feelings and I'm not going to deny them anymore.

Taru-taru! Here! Pudding gave him another one of those candy drops. I don't know if you liked the first one I gave you but I thought you could keep it.. as a souvenir  
You know, I didn't even eat the other one you gave me, yet.  
Aren't you going to try it?  
I guess…  
Tart unwrapped the candy drop and plopped it in his mouth.  
Mmm...This taste sweet he said and finished the candy.  
Wow, that tasted really good.  
Pudding got closer and closer to Tart until their noses were almost touching  
Uhh...what is she doing? Why is her face so close to mine? Why can I feel her breath-

He felt her lips against his.. She was kissing him! he wanted to kiss her back.. but… could he…Could he really do that?  
I can… I'm in love with her after all, And people who like other people.. kiss them.. just like Kisshu does to Ichigo..  
He was about to join the kiss, but then he felt something go into his mouth. What? What's that?  
It tasted…sweet…What in the world was it?  
Pudding pulled back. ANOTHER CANDY! She giggled.  
Ohh... right... she gave me a candy... she wasn't kissing me…  
He blushed.

Don't you like the candy..?  
Tart was still frozen in the spot at the thought of her lips against his.

Even if it wasn't a kiss... I got to feel her lips against mine! YAY! I GOT TO FEEL HER LIPS! YAY GO ME, GO ME... woah...calm down.. it wasn't even a kiss... just candy... BUT THE CANDY WAS IN HER MOUTH… NOW ITS IN MINE ... YAY! Okay, okay calm down!

Taru-taru..? WAKE UP!  
huh? what?  
YAY, Your alive!  
Of course I'm alive… just because I thought you kissed me... but you really didn't wont make me die... as soon as he finished his sentence he covered his mouth.  
oophsthafsnofwhaffimeanfftofay  
what? Take your hand away from your mouth I cant hear you.  
He took his hand off of his mouth. Sorry  
I said.. Oops that's not what I meant to say… anyways... I guess I'll go now!  
NO! Don't go... stay with Pudding... just a little longer... please!  
urgh… fine  
Thank you, thank you  
Taru-taru..?  
what?  
You thought Pudding was going to kiss you?  
Uhh… well.. I.. uhh.. no.. I well.. yah, I did..  
Oh.. but Pudding didn't know that Taru-Taru wanted her to kiss him..  
WHAT? I NEVER SAID THAT!  
Then why would you die cause you thought I was going to kiss you?  
I wouldn't, IM NOT DEAD, AM I?  
no.. Taru-taru is alive!  
yah.. so I don't want you to kiss me..  
Why not?  
well... cause... I… well, you know… Why would I?  
Because Taru-taru likes Pudding!  
NO I DON'T!  
Why not?  
well... Cause you're my enemy!  
We can keep it a secret... no one has to know that you like me... And no one has to know that I like you!  
You like me, Pudding?  
No…  
Then why did you-  
Her lips were on his again.. Huh.. Why does she keep doing that! IS SHE TRYING TO TORTURE M-  
this time she was kissing him.. real kiss.. no candies.. He joined in.. they kissed for about a minute when finally Pudding pulled back.  
I don't like you, Taru-taru… I love you.

Wait, what just happened here.. She kissed me... for real this time... I kissed her back. Damn, I'm in soo much trouble from Pai  
Taru-taru.. Pudding kissed you... Are you my boyfriend now?  
WHAT?  
When a boy and a girl kiss together... don't they have to be boyfriend and girlfriend?  
HUH, No! And..You kissed me.. I didn't kiss you.. So we didn't kiss together  
but.. Pudding felt Taru-taru kissing her too! We don't have to tell anyone. Pudding promises not to tell. Cross my heart and hope to die…  
Stick a needle through my eye.  
I guess it can work.. if we keep it a secret.  
Yay! So, Taru-taru is Pudding's boyfriend now? She asked with sparkles in her eyes.  
Ya.. I guess we are..  
At least.. I don't have to hide my feelings anymore. From her at least  
He hugged her so tight, not ever wanting to let her go..

PUDDING, HEISHA HAD A NIGHTMARE! It came from inside the house, it was one of Pudding's little brothers.

Pudding has to go, Taru-taru but… Since you're my boyfriend now.. You cancome seeme ANYTIME you want... and you know where I live so... just knock three times.. It'll be our secret code, okay?  
Tart laughed. Yah, okay, I'll see you tomorrow, my little monkey

She hugged him and ran inside to comfort her sister.

Well, that was a fun night.. but now I have to make up an excuse for coming home so late.

THE END

A.N. ok all together now…1…2…3…AWWWWWWWWW wasn't that so sweet! Okay so like I said before that was my first fanfic. More will come in the future! I will be writing some more stories and so will my friend Ellie. We share an account but at the beginning of the story we will say who wrote it. Ok so that's it. R&R people and please no flames! Bye bye na no da D


End file.
